Curing a House Mood
by Lady Siruae
Summary: House is in a bad mood. Wilson wants to cure it. How can he do that? HouseWilson maybe a little OOC ONESHOT


Hellooo and welcome to my first House fic!

WARNING: This is slash. boy/boy kissing and other things. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Wilson or anyone else.

Warning II: This is rated M for a reason.

_

* * *

_

_How To Cure A House Mood_

Dr. Wilson sat back meditatively. He was watching Dr House rattle around his diagnosis room. He was evidently in a bad mood and taking it out on his "ducklings". Then again, maybe Chase, Cameron and Foreman were the cause of his foul temper. It certainly looked that way.

Wilson chuckled as House, limping around in agitation, shouted and barked orders at the three young doctors, before shuffling off into his office and turning on the TV.

'House,' Wilson laughed two minutes later, 'what's got your cane in a twist?'

'None of your business,' House snapped back.

Wilson was taken aback. 'Well, you can't sit there all evening. Why not come to dinner with me?'

'All right, but I'm driving.'

The next forty-five minutes Wilson spent in sheer terror, clinging to House for dear life. The older man had insisted on taking the motorbike.

Wilson tried unsuccessfully to prise the source of House's bad mood out of him for the next two whole hours. By then he felt like he needed a stiff drink.

'Hey Jimmy, you look like you could use a drink. There's whiskey back at my place.'

Wilson blanched playfully. 'But that would mean you have to drive the bike. I'm not sure I could handle _that_ again!'

'You always were soft.'

'I'm not soft! I just have common sense.'

'Never heard of that disease. Is it treatable?'

The banter continued out to the bike. And again Wilson clung tightly to House as the motorbike roared through the streets. Wilson was shivering when he entered House's home. His eye was twitching cheekily. 'I definitely need a drink after that!'

Even House chuckled as he poured them both generous amounts of whiskey. Soon they were both more relaxed and warm, lolling on House's couch.

'So,' Wilson said after a short, comfortable silence, 'what had you in such a bad mood?'

'Idiocy from the ducklings,' grunched House, 'Stacey and Cuddy on my back all day. Patient stubbornly refusing to tell us information. No interest in women. Lack of sex. Need I continue?'

'No,' laughed Wilson, 'that's all I needed to hear.'

'You're laughing at me,' said House in injured tones.

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are.' House was pouting.

'No I'm not…House, what're you doing…?'

House tried to struggle to his feet for more whiskey. But his cane was out of reach and he fell back. Quick as a flash Wilson moved forward and caught him. But then Wilson's foot caught under the couch, and he twisted and fell also. Thump!

'You okay, Greg?'

'Fine and sunny. You all right, Jimmy?'

'Yep.'

Both men suddenly realised their position. They were lying on the couch, House underneath Wilson. One of Wilson's legs was trapped by House's bung leg. Wilson was semi-straddling House, their faces inches apart, their chests rubbing everytime they breathed.

Hesitantly, slowly, unsurely, House's face crept closer to Wilson's. Soon House's lips were moving softly over his. Wilson sighed involuntarily. He felt so…comfortable. His eyes slid closed drowsily.

Suddenly they shot open again as House's finger slipped inside his shirt, teasing the nipple. Wilson felt himself growing hard; he shifted his hip slightly against House's groin and heard him moan. Panting, he whispered, 'The bed, James, quickly.'

Wilson half-carried House to the bedroom. They went slowly, sharing kisses all the way. They sank into House's luxurious bed. Wilson left a hot trail of kisses down House's neck and chest, hands swiftly removing House's shirt, cheek feeling the warmth of House's smooth skin. Then he felt House's hands tugging insistently on his head, and moved back to up, kissing House's lips passionately, urgently. House carefully removed Wilson's shirt, fingers dancing across his chest. 'Ohh, Greg,' came the soft moan. It nearly drove House mad – he was so hard now that he thought he would burst.

'James,' he growled softly between kisses, 'if you don't do something now…'

Wilson laughed gently, and continued kissing House, his fingers fumbling over House's belt buckle; sliding off his pants, lightly stroking House's swollen manhood, enjoying the feeling of the older man trembling beneath him. He was only semi-aware that his own pants had disappeared; then he felt the roughness of House's hands, coated in cold, slippery lube, rubbing his erection slowly, making all of Wilson's hairs stand on end. The pleasure was torturous. House's electric-blue eyes were sparkling wickedly with pleasure and lust.

'Now,' came House's whisper, 'now, now…'

'Are you sure, Greg?'

'Surer than anything, James…'

With a guttural cry, Wilson thrust home.

'Oh James! Oh James, how I've wanted this, wanted you…'

'Oh Greg, how I've wanted _you_…dammit Greg, you're – ugggggh – tight!'

'Shut up James,' House ordered, kissing the younger man and bucking his hips. Harder and faster Wilson moved, harder, harder, faster, the pair moaning their pleasures at each thrust.

'Come to me, James,' House said softly, wickedly, 'come to me…'

Suddenly Wilson could hold back no longer, and filled House with a primal cry of his name. Hearing his own name cried out to the heavens like that pushed House over the edge, and he came too, both men slumping onto the bed.

Wilson rolled off House and spooned up to him sleepily. One arm draped lazily over House's waist, one ankle hooked possessively behind House's. He dropped a soft kiss on the tip of House's nose and whispered,

'I love you Greg. You have possessed my heart from the first time I met you.'

He was almost asleep when House's whisper came back.

'And I love you, James.'

The moon shone through the window, illuminating the sleeping lovers.

Never knew I had feelings like this… 

_That so much, could change with a kiss…_

_It's just me and you,_

_And the Goondiwindi Moon,_

_All at once the world was standin' still_

_With the moonlight in your hair_

_And the softness of your skin_

_Takin' me somewhere I'd never been_

_Goondiwindi moon…_

* * *

Ack sorry. Song chorus is Lee Kernaghan's "Goondiwindi Moon". It's such a romantic song, it seemed right.

Okay, did we like? Review please, if you'll flame, at least flame politely please.

Lady Siruae XXX


End file.
